New Day, Same Old Story
by LaurenCallahan
Summary: Back to Newport Coast to follow the lives of people there.
1. Chapter 1

Logan and Chloe Kane sat, eyes locked on each other, in somewhat of a staring match. Around them people rushed around the Newport Starbucks getting their morning caffeine, but the two siblings acted as if they were alone. To those who hadn't grown up around the two children of Lawrence Kane, the local business mogul, CEO giant, and somewhat of a Newport celebrity, it was easy to see how these two were related. Their blonde hair, striking eyes, and similar structure and stance came from a long line of perfect Kane genes. However once you got past the looks, and to those who knew the pair, it was often hard to remember they actually were related. 18 year old Claire Kane, soon to be graduate of Rancroft Academy, was stubborn and determined. She set her mind on something whether it be a position, possession, or more often that not a person (like that hottie at the surf shop she was currently crushing on) and she did not stop until she got what she wanted, taking down everything and one in her way. She had learned from the best. 18 years of watching her father in action had taught her well. Logan on the other hand was a pleaser. He did what he thought would make others happy, often putting their needs before his own. For years he had pinned after his best friend Chloe Prince, but didn't act on his feelings as she had dated his other best friend, Kevin Hayes, and Logan was never one to stir up trouble. And 2 years ago when Kevin had come to him for help, Logan had agreed to do everything he could to be there for his friend and support his plan, despite his better judgment. Here, today at Starbucks though, Logan was trying to stand his ground.

"Logan," Claire whined, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "Please. Its not even that big of a deal!" She kept her eyes fixed on his, trying to make them well up a bit. She knew she had some power over him, being that she was his little sister, and she was sure he would cave.

"I already told you," Logan replied, "you can do what you want but I am not going to be a part of it… you know what I went through, that situation is not one I want to repeat again….again." Though Logan's words had consented to let his little sister do as she pleased as long as it was without his help, his tone more than signified that he would not be ok even if she completed her plan without him. He knew Claire well enough though to know that she would do whatever she thought was best for herself, a quality he often envied in her. Sure it didn't help her get any friends, in fact he was pretty sure Claire had lost the closest thing she had to a friend in Riley after hooking up with her boyfriend, the rest of the teenagers of Rancroft either seemed to hate Claire or just generally fear her… but at least Claire always had her own best interests in mind, she never emotions or friendships get in her way of her succeeding. Usually Logan would just call this a bitch, hey gotta call a spade a spade, but maybe it was a positive? It had sure worked for her. "Do what you've got to do Claire, just let me know ahead of time if I should be bringing my divorce papers to this little party. If I've got to see her, I might as well cross something off my to do list at the same time."


	2. Chapter 2

As Maggie Fisher folded one shirt after another fresh out of the wash, she let her mind wander to a conversation she had last night with Kevin. They had been discussing Kevin wanting her to move across the country with him, so he could be around the baby when it came. Maggie did not want any part of that, Boston was his thing, he had his life there, she had her friends, her work, her life here, In Newport…

"Mags, come on, there is so much Boston has to offer a kid. Think of how we grew up, would you ever wish that upon someone else if there was a choice?" Kevin had asked her. "Do you really want this kid to call Newport its home?" I call it home, she had thought, and you used to as well. For a moment she was glad they were just having this conversation over the phone so he couldn't see her begin to tear up. Pull yourself together Maggie! She had thought, he left and you moved on and you are stronger because of it. It's just the hormones. It's just the hormones. She thought vaguely of what Kevin had said to her right after she found out she was pregnant, before everything had happened and he escaped across the country, back when things had seemed almost perfect. "It will be nice for you to have something to blame all your crazy freakouts on now." She had playfully gasped and hit him before laughing, and he had added, "but I will be there. Hit me with your best melt down, I'll be there with some ice cream and pickles… I heard that's what you're going to want."

They had argued for a good 15 minutes before Kevin had relented and hung up the phone. He was never one to stick around for an argument, especially one he knew was completely her choice. Now she was pulled back to reality as she realized that the giant pile of clothes that had towered on her bed was neatly piled in he laundry basket that sat before her. Grabbing the basket she headed down the hallway, picking up the pace since she had to be into work in a little over an hour.

If she was being truthful with herself, all she wanted was to be able to talk to Kevin the way they used to, for him to show up at her door now and say he loved her, for things to go back. She wished she could pick up and move to Boston so Kevin could be around his kid, she wished they could all be there, together, as a family, but that seemed impossible now. It was too hard to trust him anymore. The Kevin she had grown up with had never liked to play things safe and that was one of the things she loved about hi,, but she wasn't 17 anymore. Sure his actions were meant to help her, in so many ways she knew that this was Kevin's way of being there, but he had crossed the line when he had decided…

"Embezzlement," John Breyer said to his client who sat before him in a neat pair of khakis and a dress coat, "that's the main thing they will hit you with, the other charges will just work to strengthen their case. What we've got to do is convince them it was a lapse of judgment, propelled by stress and confusion. Your ass is on the line though and a guy like you… I don't think you'd last too long in jail."

"You have no idea," Kevin Hayes replied, scuffing his shoe along the floor of the law offices where he sat.


End file.
